You belong with me
by MsLeaDiannaShipper
Summary: OneShoot basado en la canción de TaylorSwift.


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_  
><em>she's upset<em>  
><em>she's going off about something that you said<em>  
><em>she doesn't get your humor like I do<em>

Llevaba un año enamorada locamente de mi vecina.

Al principio de nuestra "relación" todo fue muy tortuoso, no nos llevábamos para nada bien. Estábamos "enamoradas" de la misma persona, por suerte ese tiempo paso y ahora somos muy, pero muy buenas amigas.

Ahora yo era su confidente, su mejor amiga. Me contaba todo, desde que había comido hasta que había soñado. Incluso me contaba como se sentía cuando se peleaba con Samanta.

Y si, porque luego de tantas idas y vueltas entre ellos dos, por fin se habían puesto de novios hace dos meses.

Mi dolor aumentaba mas cada vez que mi amiga me contaba como se sentía por "esa" que tanto odio le tenia.

_I'm in my room_  
><em>it's a typical Tuesday night<em>  
><em>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<em>  
><em>she'll never know your story like I do<em>

Nunca fue mi intención enamorarme de ella, todo fue sin querer. Un día como cualquier otro la vi, vi sus ojos verdes que tanto me hipnotizaban. Y sin duda ese fue el día en el que comprendí que me encantaba. Luego de eso no puede parar de pensar en ella.

_But she wears short skirts_  
><em>I wear t-shirts<em>  
><em>she's cheer captain<em>  
><em>and I'm on the bleachers<em>  
><em>dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>  
><em>that what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

Tuve la sensación de que a ella le pasaba lo mismo, últimamente pasábamos mas tiempo juntas, nos perdíamos en la mirada de la otra, me dedicaba sonrisas que nunca pude descifrar.

_If you could see that I'm the one_  
><em>who understands you<em>  
><em>been here all along<em>  
><em>so why can't you see <em>  
><em>you belong with me<em>  
><em>you belong with me.<em>

Me sentía tan feliz con la simple idea de que alguien como Quinn se fijara en alguien como yo.

_Walking the streets_  
><em>with you and your worn out jeans<em>  
><em>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<em>  
><em>laughing on a park bench<em>  
><em>thinking to myself<em>  
><em>hey, isn't this easy?<em>

Ella era perfecta, ¿Que digo era? ¡Es!, rubia, guapa, tiene esos ojos que ¡GUAU! te dejan idiota, es divertida... tiene esos hoyuelos que se le marcan cuando sonríe, es cariñosa, amable, romántica, sincera... es la chica perfecta.

Cuando me contó que había aceptado salir con Samanta, la porrista que compartía cuadrilla con ella, mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos.

_And you've got a smile_  
><em>that could light up this whole town<em>  
><em>I haven't seen it in awhile<em>  
><em>since she brought you down<em>  
><em>you say you're fine<em>  
><em>I know you better than that<em>  
><em>hey what are you doing with a girl like that<em>

Samanta era... una completa arpía, una persona fría, calculadora y manipuladora que solo vivía para hacer infeliz al mundo, y eso no lo decía yo, si no que todos en el instituto estaban enterados de que a Samanta le gustaba usar a las personas a su antojo, luego cuando se cansaba los tiraba como basuras.

_She wears high heels_  
><em>I wear sneakers<em>  
><em>she's cheer captain<em>  
><em>I'm on the bleachers<em>  
><em>dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>  
><em>that what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

No había nada que hacer, yo amaba las sudaderas y siempre llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, nunca me maquillaba y unas gafas enormes escondan mis ojos. Eramos completamente diferentes, como el dia y la noche, la luna y el sol. Sin duda ella era el sol, con todo su brillo. Lo único que pude hacer fue resignarme, seguir enamorada de ella pero en silencio y apoyarla en su relación con Samanta.

_If you could see that I'm the one_  
><em>who understands you been here all along<em>  
><em>so why can't you see <em>  
><em>you belong with me<em>  
><em>standing by and<em>  
><em>waiting at your backdoor all this time<em>  
><em>how could you not know, baby you,<em>  
><em>you belong with me<em>  
><em>you belong with me.<em>

- No es mi intención molestarte Rachel, pero en verdad necesito hablar con alguien - dijo sin dirigirme la mirada, sin duda lo hice pasar y subimos directo a mi habitación así nadie nos molestaría.

- Cuéntame que pasa Q - suspire mientras cerraba la puerta

- He dejado a Samanta - me dice con tristeza - la he encontrado besuqueándose con Puck... yo pensaba que el era mi amigo... -

- Quinn... lo siento en verdad -

Mi mente solo pensaba en la palabra empatia, pero mi corazón saltaba de alegría.

- No lo sientas Rachel, es lo mejor, gracias a eso me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba y de lo que en verdad sentía y siento - Me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla, y con el pulgar mis labios.

En ese momento deje de respirar, se me había olvidado como hacerlo.

Vi como salio por la puerta, y hasta que no estuve segura que ya había salido de mi casa, no me relaje y volví a respirar.

Llego el gran baile de invierno. Como era de esperarse yo no tenia pareja, pero tampoco tenia ganas de ir, ademas tenia muchas cosas que hacer, excusas, puras excusas.

_I remember_  
><em>you driving to my house in the middle of the night<em>  
><em>I'm the one who makes you laugh<em>  
><em>when you know you're about to cry<em>  
><em>and I know your favorite songs<em>  
><em>and you tell me about your dreams<em>  
><em>think I know where you belong<em>  
><em>think I know it's with me<em>

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, no pude alcanzar a contestar. Lo primero que hice al coger el teléfono fue ver si tenia algún mensaje de voz.

" Eh... ¿Rachel? esto... soy Quinn... Quisieras que vayas al baile de invierno conmigo... pero no se si puedes... así que... bueno... espero verte ahí. De verdad, espero que vayas..."

_Can't you see that I'm the one  
>who understands you<br>been here all along?  
>so why can't you see<br>you belong with me._

Me quede sin habla. Ella quería que vaya al baile. ¿Y ahora que tenia que hacer?

"Berry, mueve tu trasero y ve con ella" respondió mi mente. Y como era buena chica le hice caso.

Me quede fija, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación.

Esa noche iba a ser especial, así que tenia que trabajar mi aspecto, porque aunque siempre fuera a lo natural, sabia que podía ser mucho mas.

Abrí el armario rápidamente, busque algo nuevo que ponerme.

Busque en el fondo del armario, y ahí encontré mi salvación

_Standing by and  
>waiting at your backdoor all this time<br>how could you not know, baby you,  
>you belong with me<br>you belong with me._

Al entrar al edificio en el que se estaba celebrando el baile, para ser mas exactos en el gimnasio, todos se me quedaron viendo. Sentí que mis mejillas se tornaban color sangre a casa paso que daba en busca de mi rubia.

Por fin la encontré, ahí estaba, en un rincón con un vaso de ponche en las manos y con la mirada perdida.

-Creí que esto era un baile - dije cerca de su oido.

- ¡Rachel! - estaba emocionada, se le notaba en su voz.

Cuando se giro, y me vio con mi nuevo aspecto, se quedo un rato ida, como si no se terminara de creer que era yo.

- Rachel... estas...-

- Gracias - dije volviéndome a ruborizar por segunda vez en la noche.

-¿Quieres bailar? - pregunto mientras me ofrecía su mano

La acepte con una sonrisa, y bailamos una canción detrás de otra. Quinn se acercaba cada vez mas y eso a mi no me molestaba en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario, quería que estuviera mas cerca.

- Quiero hablar contigo Rachel, esto... ¿Podemos salir a fuera? -

Asentí, y mientras el DJ cambiaba de canción, mi princesa entrecruzo nuestros dedos, y salimos fuera mientras una sabana de estrellas estaba fija sobre nosotras.

_You belong with me.  
>have you ever thought, just maybe,<br>you belong with me?  
>you belong with me.<em>

- Rachel, no se como decirte eso, asi que seré directa... tu... yo te amo, y no comprendo como he podido estar tan ciega, como he podido resistirme tanto tiempo a tus labios... no se como paso, pero un día te mire a los ojos y supe que jamas me podría separar de ti, que te necesitaba como el respirar, y que mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido... Te amo Rachel Berry, te amo y quiero que todos lo sepan -

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y estas resbalaron por mis mejillas, Quinn me las seco con sus labios, y a la vez, fue dejando un pequeño camino de besos por mi rostro, hasta que se encontró con mis labios.

Nuestros labios se movían a la vez, con sincronizacion, como si hubieran estado destinados a estar juntos, como si hubieran estado echos para estar juntos.

- Yo también te amo - le dije mientras nos separábamos un momento para coger aire.

Cuando la rubia escucho esas palabras, sus ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa se intensifico.

Nuestros labios volvieron a estar unidos, y en ese momento solo pensé, que ese había sido el mejor regalo que pudiera recibir.

En ese momento, ¿Que mas podía pedir?.

* * *

><p>No es mi historia, solo la leí y me encanto, Y pensé que seria perfecto para nuestras chicas. Es una adaptación.<p> 


End file.
